


The Ashen Demon and Crimson Lord

by Lasoona



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Demon!Byleth - Freeform, F/F, Half demon but whatevs, VAMPIRE AU TIME BABEY, vampire!edelgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasoona/pseuds/Lasoona
Summary: Byleth has been sent by Archbishop Rhea to deal with a vampire. However, what she discovers leads to a series of events that are... less than desirable for the church.





	The Ashen Demon and Crimson Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I started this like 3 months ago and procrastinated the last third into oblivion until now aghdskahglskjdf VAMPIRE AU BABEY.

Byleth was concerned. She’d been assigned this mission by Archbishop Rhea herself, to hunt a supposed vampire. While Rhea usually didn’t care much to interfere with the supernatural as long as they stayed out of the public eye, this particular vampire had decided to take up residence in an abandoned castle extremely close to a town. The townsfolk had approached Garreg Mach for help, and Byleth couldn't refuse the order. Literally. She'd rather not end up on the list of "Mysterious" disappearances that grew every time someone disobeyed a direct order from the Archbishop. Where the inhuman were concerned, at least. Byleth thought it ironic, for she was fairly certain Rhea was no human either.

Byleth shook herself out of her thoughts, returning her focus to the thick book she had been reading by the light of her campfire.  _ Vampires and Other Creatures Of The Night _ by one Professor Hanneman. She knew the old man well enough by now to know every word in this tome had been extensively researched. A good thing too, as she had never fought a Vampire before, which had led to the older Professor making doubly sure it was in her bag before she left. For whatever good it’d do, the village was only two days away. Her memory was shoddy enough as it was without trying to memorize crucial information during a quick two day journey. She’d have to rely mostly on her skill as a mercenary and the fact that she had the legendary Sword of the Creator at her side. Oh well. She’d worry about it tomorrow, she was almost to the village anyways.

* * *

Night had fallen once more. Byleth had spent most of her third day away trekking around the village, questioning anyone who would stop for her about the Vampire. The townsfolk were mostly just concerned, seeing as the abandoned castle on the cliff overlooking the village had suddenly begun lighting up with candle light. Surprisingly, despite a few of the villagers having the telltale pinpricks on their necks, there had been no deaths. She had read in Hanneman’s book that more strong willed Vampires could manage to hold on to the last shreds of their humanity, granting them greater control over their powers as well as the hunger that resided within them. Which meant this would be one dangerous opponent. Goddess, why did Rhea have to insist she came alone? In what was probably not the smartest move she’s ever made, she walked right up to the front doors and threw them open. And by throwing them open, she meant quickly cracked the door and slipped inside because she really was not confident enough to go strolling through a supposed vampire castle in plain view. It was… surprisingly homely feeling. A plethora of candles lit up the halls and rooms, giving the interior a warm feeling that was matched by the only slightly tattered drapes and rugs. Byleth scoffed as she approached a suit of Knight armor similar to that worn by the Knights of Seiros.

“Suit of armor in the kinda creepy vampire castle. A bit cliché, isn’t it?” She flicked it with her fingernail, letting out a yelp as it was immediately followed by the entire suit crashing to the ground. Byleth scrambled back, raising her arms and jumping from foot to foot in surprise as the armor pieces tumbled around her. Once quiet descended upon the hall once more, Byleth quickly straightened herself out. Clearing her throat as she brushed imaginary dust off her cloak nonchalantly before quickly walking around the corner. Maybe the vampire’s enhanced senses… didn’t hear that. Please. Byleth took some time to explore the rooms she came across. The night was young, and hey, maybe she’d learn something about her foe. Learn she did, though what exactly she couldn’t tell. Most of the rooms had a wall decorated with the flag of the Adrestian Empire, but the Crest of Seiros on each one was slashed as if with many claws. Now obviously this vampire wasn’t a fan of Seiros, but why exactly when the church  _ would  _ have left her alone if she’d stayed away from the towns, she didn’t know.

Eventually she found herself on one of the upper floors, in what appeared to be the former lord’s chambers. Unlike the rest of the castle, the only light here was of the full moon shining it’s pale light through the opened curtains. The bed was obviously used, the sheets creased and an edge thrown down like by someone getting out from under them. Next to it was an impressive vanity, upon which sat what looked like a journal. The entire room felt… oppressive. Byleth had always been sensitive to the imprints people left on the world through their connection to magic and this? She was nearly being suffocated with… anger. Fear. Desperation. She could feel it all. Her curiosity got the better of her, however, she forced herself to the vanity and took the tattered journal in her hand. Her free hand came alive with a ball of flame, the pages greeting her in the yellow light. It appeared she must have picked a bad day for the writer, the words were readable, but smudged and spotted like tears had run down the page, some lines were intensely scribbled out.

_ Imperial year 1175, 14th of the Ethereal Moon _

_ I was right. Those Knight of Serios “guards” were not to be trusted. As we journeyed near the Sealed Forest, I took notice of their absence too late. Something… BIT me. I could feel it’s teeth sink into my neck as I was restrained from behind. Of course I’d heard of Vampires. I had never believed them to be more than a fairy tale. Whatever this was, I heard the sound of metal against flesh before it forced it’s wrist into my mouth, spilling it’s foul blood down my throat before disappearing back into the night. Soon after that, the knights came back, declaring me an enemy of the church now that I have been defiled by one who hides in the shadows. I barely escaped with my life. It is with great regret that I know not what became of Hubert. And now? I’m stuck in an abandoned village. My head aches, my blood feels as if it’s burning. I write this in case I lose myself like I’ve heard of so many others in the stories. Yet even as I write, I must restrain myself from clawing at my throat. I’m so thirsty. It almost burns. I know making myself bleed will only make things worse, but… I just want the pain to stop. PLEASE. _

At the bottom of the second page in extremely messy handwriting was written in massive letters:  _ PLEASE MAKE IT STOP _

Byleth spied a faint symbol leaking through from the next page. Flipping to it, she was greeted with a messy drawing of the Crest of Seiros over the words  _ “CHURCH BASTARDS” _ written in red… ink. Yep, Byleth was gonna leave it at that. 

The mercenary froze as she felt an overwhelming feeling of being watched. She slammed the journal shut and threw it back on the vanity before spinning, hand on her sword to find… an empty room. She had to take a moment to force a few deep breaths. Despite knowing she had no heartbeat, it still felt like her blood was pounding, her breath coming much too quickly. Her eyes quickly flicked about the room, but the only movement was that of the curtains rustling in the gentle breeze. Letting out a sigh, she decided it was time to move on. She really needed to get ahold of herself. Travelling back down, she approached the massive double doors that marked the throne room. Byleth almost rolled her eyes. Nobles were so dramatic. Who needed doors that big? Either way, she was glad to be back in the well lit corridors.

Preparing herself with deep breaths, she steeled her nerves as she shoved open the doors, the hinges gliding a lot more smoothly than the mercenary would have thought, leading to them crashing against the walls as they were flung completely open. Wincing, she drew her sword. It’d do no one good for her to be caught unawares without her sword even drawn. Felix would never let her hear the end of it if he found out. Puffing her chest out in a show of confidence, she strutted straight down the hall, the massive red rug lain on a path to the throne surprisingly soft beneath her boots. The throne itself was covered in shadow, the chandelier and candles near it all dark. Byleth slowed as she approached, her senses screaming that she wasn’t alone. 

Like her steps had flipped a switch, there was a snap and the lights around the throne all flared to life as one. Upon the throne sat… 

_ Oh wow.  _ Byleth’s thoughts ground to a halt _ , She’s beautiful. _

The woman lounging on the throne was clad in brilliant red armor, her hair wrapped in buns on either side of her head, supporting a crown resembling Dragon Horns, an elaborate gem piece suspended between them on her forehead. Her amethyst eyes were some of the most gorgeous things she’d ever seen and seemed to pierce right through her. The cape she wore spilled down the throne, pooling at her feet. All in all, giving her a rather intimidating, regal appearance. Needless to say, Byleth was in awe. She’d never seen someone quite like her before. She felt strangely drawn to the woman, despite having been sent here to kill her. Her face held nearly no trace of vampirism, the only hint being the slight glow to her eyes, and the fangs currently sprouting from her mouth. A higher vampire. Byleth was… most likely screwed. But then again, she wasn’t an ordinary human either.

“So, you’re the one the Archbishop sent to finally get rid of me,” She made a show of studying her nails, despite the fact that she was wearing gloves. Her voice was deeper than Byleth had assumed it would be, a smooth sound that carried a certain authority to it, “I’ll tell you once. Leave now, and don’t come back.”

Byleth’s grip on her sword tightened, “Sorry, but I can’t do that. I like not having the Archbishop after my head. Though from what I know, you know all about how unpleasant that can be.”

The woman leaned forward, baring her fangs in a snarl, “Yes, you seem to love sticking your nose in other people’s business. That journal is private, you know.”

Byleth grimaced, “Sorry… though you did just leave it lying out.”

“In  _ my _ room.”

“Right…” Byleth cleared her throat, “Regardless, I'm afraid I can’t leave, so…” She readied the Sword of the Creator, “I’m Byleth by the way, figured you might as well know my name before I kick your ass.”

The woman stood, a fire in her eyes at the sight of the sword, “Edelgard. I gave you your chance. You’re really not going to leave? I’m not just any old Vampire, you must realize by now. You stand no chance.”

Byleth shrugged, “Knowing when I’m beaten has never been a strength of mine. I’ve never fought a higher vampire before, so I guess I’ll just have to find out how strong you are. I’m pretty badass myself, you know,” Byleth began slowly walking the remaining distance to the throne.

Edelgard gave the mercenary an amused grin, laughing at the human, “ _ You’re _ approaching  _ me _ ? You’re even more foolish than I thought.”

Byleth allowed her lips to twitch up in what counted as a smile for her, “I can’t beat the shit out of you without getting closer.”

In a flash, Edelgard drew her own weapon, a rare Brave Sword. Her voice adopting a menacing tone “Oh ho! Then come as close as you like.”

The second Byleth shifted her weight to begin running, Edelgard suddenly disappeared. Unfortunately for the vampire, Byleth had enough experience with other supernatural creatures to know exactly what was about to happen. She spun over her shoulder, swinging her sword with all her might. Her efforts were rewarded with the clash of metal as she intercepted the blade carving a path towards her spine. The sheer force behind the vampire’s blow sending her staggering back. Charging as soon as she regained sure footing, the mercenary wasted no time in striking back. Byleth launched herself forwards, the tip of her blade carving a gash in the shoulder of Edelgard’s cape, her mask of superiority falling to her look of shock at the speed the human had recovered. Byleth struck again with a wide slash, Edelgard leaping away with a backflip higher and farther than any human could achieve. She glared at the mercenary, baring her fangs once more. Edelgard dashed forward, her inhuman speed making Byleth register nothing but a blur of red and steel. Byleth’s eyes widened,  _ Oh shit _ . She barely had time to roll out of the way before a Brave Sword pierced the air where she had been standing less than a second before. Faintly, her mind registered a sticky wetness rolling down her cheek. She wasn’t quite fast enough, apparently.

Byleth fell into what she called her “Battle Trance”. This ability allowed her a single minded focus in battle, she was able to see things coming that others could not. Her body seemed to find strength where there was none just moments before. Her father had described her as an Ashen blur on the battlefield, eventually leading to her nickname The Ashen Demon. She drew on that power now, watching as Edelgard came into focus as she adjusted her grip for her next strike.

Byleth smirked, “This is where the fun begins,” she muttered.

The two combatants charged, Byleth managing to match Edelgard blow for blow as their swords and feet carved paths into the air and ground alike. Byleth’s footwork was a blur as she was forced to constantly adjust herself to keep up with the speedy Edelgard. The vampire using her speed to reposition herself nearly as fast as she struck, Byleth becoming the center of a tornado of steel. Parry, block, strike, parry, punch. Byleth decided against that last one almost as soon as she landed it. Hitting Edelgard’s face with her bare fist felt like punching a rock, even her hair barely moving despite the force she had put behind it. Edelgard seemed to have a similar idea. Byleth hissed as she shook her fist and deflected another strike to the side, leaving her center wide open. Edelgard lashed out with her foot, catching Byleth right in the sternum and launching her backwards. She tumbled to the ground, using her momentum to bring her legs up and around in order to quickly scramble back to her feet.

Edelgard lowered her sword, her breathing labored, “I would say you’re good for a human, but it would seem that’s not entirely the case.”

Byleth shrugged, “No one’s ever really told me anything about my mom, so I assume that’s where I get it from,” she rolled her shoulders, grimacing. She was definitely gonna have bruises after that landing, “You’re not too bad yourself. But I’m not finished yet.”

Byleth flicked her wrist and the blade of the Sword of the Creator split into multiple fragments connected by a thick thread. Swinging her arm in a wide arc, she sent the whip sword curving towards her opponent.

“What the-” Edelgard ducked, barely edging underneath the blades as they flew overhead. Byleth began swinging her arm in practiced movements, the segments of sword moving through the air almost as if they had a life of their own. Edelgard found herself forced on the defensive. It seemed like every time she dodged the point, another curve flew at her until the sword tip came around again.

Edlegard gritted her teeth as the flat of a blade bashed the side of her head, “You’re getting on my nerves.”

“I’m sorry,” Byleth lashed out with the whip once more, “Should I be smiling so that I come off as more of a dick as I beat you?”

“Your sarcasm does that just fine,” Edelgard growled. This woman was skilled, and…actually kind of cute. But this fight was dragging out too long. She couldn’t allow herself such thoughts anyways, no matter how the light of the moon through the windows framed her hair in a brilliant pale light. No, bad Edelgard. Her cape was ruined. She should be mad about that instead.

“You know, I don’t really want to kill you, Edelgard, if you’d just surrender we could work something out.”

Edelgard’s eyes followed the whip through it’s patterns and twirls as Byleth continued to keep her at bay. There. Byleth always flicked her wrist back when she brought her arm up for a downwards swing, it left an opening in her defenses just long enough. As Byleth brought her arm up to do exactly that, Edelgard shot forward with a burst of supernatural speed.

Byleth choked as the air was pounded out of her by a gloved fist, sending her flying into the wall. She froze, having barely lifted herself to one knee before the point of a sword stopped mere centimeters from her throat. Edelgard’s face was back to it’s impassive mask as she glared down at the mercenary.

“You’re much better than I had originally thought,” She pressed her sword point under Byleth’s chin, forcing her gaze upwards, “Yield, and I might let you live.”

As Byleth gazed up at the woman, her train of thought once again vanished. She’d been too focused on surviving before, she hadn’t noticed how beautiful Edelgard was up close. The way the light caught the amethyst of her eyes, the regal look she currently had as she looked down on Byleth, the curve of her lips. Oh how she wanted to kiss- Ugh, what was she thinking? Now was  _ not _ the time. 

Oh, there was one other thing she hadn’t noticed before.

“You’re short.”

Edelgard blinked in confusion, “Excuse me?”

“What are you, like, five foot two?” She was getting red in the face now, how adorable.

“What does that have to do with anything?” She huffed, “Just tell me whether or not you yield. Whether or not my sword continues through your neck depends entirely on if you submit to me.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow, “Submit to you? That’s a bit forward of you, you could at least take me out to dinner first.”

Edelgard’s face was nearly as red as what remained of her cape at this point, “Y-you know what I mean!” she nudged her sword against Byleth for emphasis.

Byleth was lost again. The blushing vampire was amazingly beautiful. And extremely adorable when she was flustered.

“I could kill you right now if I wanted. It’d be easy, like snapping a twig.”

“Beautiful,” Byleth’s voice came out breathy, almost in wonderment.

The sword held to her chin wavered as Edelgard’s mind rushed to process what she just heard. Byleth’s face slowly grew redder and redder until it matched Edelgard’s own blush. She had  _ not _ meant to say that out loud. Eventually the sword tip dropped, Edelgard’s lips parting like she wanted to say something before closing again. This process was repeated several times before she settled for coughing into her fist.

“Well this is awkward,” Byleth glanced at the vampire cautiously, “Can I get up please? This is starting to hurt my back.”

"Y-you…" She looked like she was reconsidering letting Byleth live. Byleth held her gaze for a few tense seconds before the vampire exhaled sharply and sheathed her blade.

She muttered to herself, "You're lucky you're…"

Byleth couldn't quite hear the last part through her mumbling, "Sorry, what was that?"

Edelgard's blush came back in full force, "Nothing that concerns you! Now get up."

Byleth slowly pushed herself to her feet, trying to resist the temptation to let her eyes wander to find her sword. She was sure she was on thin ice as it was.

“So… Byleth. You have proven your strength, as a reward, I won’t kill you. Yet.”

“Thanks, you’re so generous,” Byleth deadpanned. She stretched to relieve some of the tension in her shoulders, oblivious to the way Edelgard’s gaze became locked on her well muscled arms, the blush never leaving the vampire’s face, “So…I figure I should get this out there first, I really didn’t want to kill you.”

Edelgard’s eyes narrowed, “So, what? You were just testing me?”

Byleth shrugged, “I’ve been cooped up in Garreg Mach for so long now, a good fight sounded fun.”

“Even though you lost?”

“...I wasn’t planning on that. But it worked out anyways.”

Edelgard rubbed her face in exasperation, “You really are an idiot.”

Byleth crossed her arms, “First of all, rude. Second of all, How can I count it as a loss when I get to talk to the pretty girl.”

“W-wha-” Edelgard shook her head, “How can you just say things like that with a straight face?”

“I dunno.”

Edelgard raised a skeptical brow, “You’re a strange one, Byleth. In any case, I must figure out what to do with you.”

“Well…” Byleth’s speech began slurring, “You do that… I’m kinda gonna… oh shit-”

Edelgard lunged forward, catching the stumbling mercenary as she suddenly pitched forward. Edelgard was unsure what was happening. Had she landed a more serious blow than she had thought? A quick once over told her no. At most, she only had a few shallow cuts. At least, she didn’t see or smell much blood. She’d have to check closer later to make sure. Either way she needed to work out what she was going to do with this human. While leaving her on the floor was tempting- she had originally come here to kill her after all- she couldn’t quite bring herself to be that cruel. With a sigh, she swept the woman up bridal style, beginning the trekk to the second floor living spaces.

* * *

Byleth’s head hurt. A lot. She tried opening her eyes only to be stung by the bright light of the chandelier hanging in the center of the room. Shielding her eyes, she sat up with a groan, only to immediately fall back down as her head began to swim.

“Ow, dammit…”

“You’re awake.”

Squinting against the light, Byleth could just make out a very red, humanoid shape. Edelgard, she assumed. Her voice was as lovely as ever. Byleth however, could have been better. Her throat scratchy as she croaked out, “Yeah… my head hurts like I got kicked by a wyvern, though.”

“I daresay you deserve it. Barging into my home and rifling through my personal things. Not to mention attacking me.”

Byleth had the decency to attempt to look ashamed, “I’m sorry about the journal. Though it means you must know why I went for a fight instead of trying to talk it out.”

At this point Byleth had finally adjusted enough that she could make out Edelgard’s face at her seat next to the bed. Her expression darkened at Byleth’s words, “Rhea,” she spat. She glared at Byleth suspiciously, “How did someone as reasonable as you end up working so closely with…  _ her _ .”

Byleth spoke as she attempted to sit up once more. Slower, this time, “It wasn’t by choice really. My dad has a history with the Archbishop. When the knights found our mercenary company we ended up roped into her service.”

“Your father?”

“Jeralt Eisner.”

A look of surprise overtook Edelgard’s face, “You’re the daughter of  _ The Blade Breaker _ ?”

Byleth nodded, “Yes, I know, we don’t look much alike. Everyone says so.”

Edelgard flashed a small smile, “Maybe there’s hope for you yet.”

Byleth cocked her head curiously, “What do you mean?”

“Jeralt, he… he saved my life. Many years ago,” She averted her eyes, her focus seemingly on a place only she could see, “He showed me how to hold on to what is left of my humanity.”

“If there’s one thing dad is good at, it’s helping people,” Byleth stared into her lap, wondering if she was about to push too much, “May I ask what dad did?”

Edelgard pursed her lips, “I… suppose it couldn’t hurt to tell you some.”

She took a deep, steadying breath, “It was right after that journal entry you read. I felt like I was dying, like fire had replaced my blood. Sir Jeralt must have heard my cries. He surprised me by kicking open the door of the abandoned hut I had taken shelter in."

Byleth's lips twitched in a slight smile, "I see even back then he was as ungraceful as ever."

Edelgard let out a humorless chuckle, "Yes, well, it was nearly his undoing. Half mad as I was, I attacked him. Normally I wouldn’t have been much of a threat, but with the changes wracking my body, my strength far exceeded that of a normal child. I assume he was on his way back from a hunt, because the next thing I knew my fangs were sunk into the neck of a still warm deer. It… helped. After I calmed down he… talked to me about how he understood what it was like to be run out for being different. He wouldn’t explain more than that, but, he spent the next few nights teaching me how to find that ember of humanity left within me. How to hold on to it as the curse of the night tries to overtake me. How to fan it into a flame and use it to incinerate my enemies,” Edelgard’s gaze snapped back to Byleth, her eyes burning with a cold fire, “It’s thanks to his help that I’ve been able to survive the church so long. I never wanted to kill. Yet Rhea seems insistent on leaving me no choice, even sending the daughter of my benefactor to take my life. I never told him my name, however. I doubt he would remember me now.”

Byleth held her gaze. She was fairly certain there was more to the story, but Edelgard didn’t seem like the type to share such details to someone she just met. Child of her savior or not, “One more thing.”

The vampire eyed the mercenary warily, “Yes?”

Byleth gestured at herself, holding the bed sheet over her obviously bare torso, “Can I have my shirt back, please?”

Edelgard’s cheeks bloomed a familiar red as she muttered an affirmative and rushed to a lounge chair on the other side of the room where Byleth now saw her clothes had been haphazardly thrown. Edelgard must’ve thought she’d sustained a physical injury. The professor smiled to herself. Despite her obvious dislike for anyone involved with the church, it seemed Edelgard was still a rather caring woman.

Byleth’s clothes were dumped in her lap, Edelgard pointedly looking anywhere other than her. Byleth allowed herself a small smirk, “Maybe… turn around? So I can put this stuff on?”

The vampire huffed, retreating a fair distance from the bed, “So since I went through the trouble of checking for wounds for nothing, are you going to tell me why you suddenly keeled over?”

“It’s the reason my dad knew ways to help you deal with the vampire’s curse,” Byleth raised her voice over the rustling of cloth and clinking of her armor, “I’m half demon.”

Forgetting herself, Edelgard spun, “Half-demon?”

Byleth flung her hands up to shield her upper body, “Hey! I’m not done here!”

Edelgard continued her spin, completing a 360 as her face began burning hotter than fire, “Well why didn’t you put your shirt back on first?!”

“I can put my clothes on however I want! I wasn’t expecting you to suddenly turn around!”

Edelgard fumed as the rustling began once more, quickly ceasing as Byleth finished, “Okay,  _ now _ you can turn around.”

The vampire slowly turned, Edelgard obviously still flustered, “So. Demon?”

Byleth nodded, “Yeah, Dad never told me how exactly. What I do know is that I have a few magical abilities and my physical capabilities exceed those of a normal human. It’s how I was able to keep up with you. Unfortunately, if I use them for too long it takes a toll on my body and I usually end up falling unconscious for a while. How long was I out, anyways?”

Edelgard shrugged, “About a day.”

“Oh, that’s not too bad all things considered.”

“Either way, now that I know you’re better, you need to leave.”

Byleth grabbed her sword and belt which Edelgard had kindly propped on the vanity next to the bed. Wait… “Hold up, this is your room?”

“It’s the only one I prepped for living in, is that a problem?”

Byleth rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, “No. Sorry for taking up your bed though.”

Edelgard sighed, “You’re a strange one. You come in here and rifle through my things before trying to kill me. Only for me to find out you never wanted to in the first place and now you’re…  _ apologizing _ to me.”

Byleth cocked her head, “You say that like there’s a problem.”

Edelgard flung her arms up in frustration, beginning to pace around the room, “You shouldn’t be sorry. Half-demon or no, I don’t understand why you seem to care at all. Not when I’m…  _ this _ !” She gestured at herself.

Byleth was confused. Why did she seem to  _ want _ Byleth to dislike her? “Just because you’re different doesn’t mean I hate you.”

Edelgard whirled on the mercenary, “Why not?! The rest of the world has no problem seeing me as a monster. No one else would hesitate to kill me! What makes you so special?!”

Byleth fell silent. She wasn’t sure why, but seeing Edelgard hurting like this hurt her as well. And not because of her magical sensitivity to emotions. Strange. Byleth wasn’t sure what to say. She had the strangest urge to pull the woman into an embrace. To assure her that everything would be alright.

Edelgard seemed to take her silence differently, her voice coming out choked, “Nevermind. Get out.”

Byleth reached out to her, overtaken by a desperation not to leave her in this state, “Wait, Edelga-”

“I said. Out,” the woman’s voice came out a low growl, her fangs extending as she slammed open the door and stared at Byleth expectantly.

Reluctantly, Byleth stepped out the door. The vampire received one more concerned look from the mercenary before she slammed the door in her face. Byleth frowned. Edelgard’s hands had been shaking. Unfortunately, staying was likely to get her killed at this rate, she wasn’t quite recovered enough to be able to face off with Edelgard again. With a heavy heart, Byleth began the long walk back to town, wondering how the hell she would convince Rhea all was well without the Archbishop sending her own expedition to the castle. She knew the woman was growing wary of her despite the favoritism she still publicly showed. Either way, she’d need to find a way to get more time off. She needed to come back.

* * *

Byleth had just arrived at a cross-roads roughly half a day away from the Monastery when she ran into a most unexpected acquaintance.

“Heya, Professor!”

Byleth slowed her mount, matching pace with the foot soldiers now joining her from the other path, “Hello, Catherine. Returning from a mission, I assume?”

The knight beamed, “You know it! Just a simple bandit roundup near the town that-a-ways,” She jerked her thumb back down the road, “Nothing we couldn’t handle. Right, everyone?” Catherine leat out a light laugh at the resounding cheer from the knights arrayed behind her, “So how was your mission, anyhow, professor? I heard you got a good one.”

Byleth could have sworn she felt her heart skip a beat. The nearest town worth anything enough to attract bandits down that road was a week away. Even with the delay caused by her using her powers, she had only been gone for five days. Why was Catherine lying to her? “It was less dangerous than originally thought. Just some squatters holed up in an abandoned castle. They were harmless, so I simply gave them a warning not to cause trouble.”

“It’s a while to be gone for people you didn’t even have to fight, isn’t it?”

Ah, probing for information. Edelgard must be more important than she originally thought, “Believe it or not, I found a good fishing spot. Figured I’d give the town something back for insisting my stay was free as a Knight of Seiros, so I took a day to catch as much fish as I could.”

Catherine laughed, “You do love your fishing. Anyways, I won’t keep you, I know you like your solitude on the road, so don’t feel the need to stay back with us.”

Byleth nodded in thanks, “I’ll see you back at the Monastery.”

Byleth picked up speed once again, the slow walk of the Knights causing them to vanish from sight barely 5 minutes later. Strange, they weren’t moving that slow, were they? Byleth pulled herself from such thoughts, she was rather tired and just wanted to sleep in her own bed tonight. She’d worry about Catherine later.

“Professor, good to see you.”

Byleth gave Seteth a polite nod as she stepped into the Monastery audience chamber. As usual, the emerald-haired man was standing at Rhea’s side. The Archbishop smiled softly, ever the graceful and serene presence in the room, “The Goddess is indeed gracious with her protection, to see you back safe and sound with not even a scratch.”

Byleth dipped into a shallow bow, “The Goddess didn’t have to protect me from much. All I found in the castle were squatters hoping for shelter. I left them with a warning not to disturb the town’s peace.”

Rhea’s head tilted in curiosity, “Strange… our scouts were certain there was a vampire within that castle.”

Byleth shrugged, “Maybe they were tipped off and fled and the squatters merely got there right before I did.”

“Perhaps…” Rhea nodded, though she didn’t seem particularly convinced.

Byleth desperately hoped she didn’t appear too nervous as the Archbishop and Seteth shared a look before returning their focus to Byleth, “Rest now Professor, you’ve had a long journey. May the Goddess be with you.”

Byleth nodded, wasting no time in walking out the doors as casually as she could. She wasn’t sure if they merely suspected or actually knew something, but she could feel Seteth’s gaze burning a hole in her back as the doors swung shut. Not that that was anything new for him.

* * *

It had been nearly two hours. Byleth felt a bit guilty, she hadn’t stopped by to greet her students yet today but she needed to do this before she forgot or lost the free time to do so. The professor was currently tucked away in the library, Professor Hanneman’s bestiary laid out next to the most recent noble lineage records she could find in the Monastery’s massive collection. Adrestia, Faerghus, Leicester, they all had some nobles who had vanished at some point or another. Almost never without an heir, though. Edelgard was definitely no commoner. Not with her mannerisms, the weight she carried herself with. Though unlike most nobles Byleth had met she seemed much more unsure when interacting with other people. Though maybe that was to be expected. If she was isolated ever since she was turned, according to the date in her journal, she’d been hidden out of sight for nigh on a decade now.

Sighing, Byleth slammed the ancient looking record book shut. Nothing.  _ Wait… _ In a flash the book was thrown back open, the pages of a second book joining it, fluttering to a stop at some of the most recent dates. The more recent book stopped at the current Emperor, Ionius IX and 10 children. If Byleth was correct in her observations, the page was altered. She could sense the residue of magic clinging to not just the book, but that page in particular. It wasn’t on the older book, however… Seteth must have missed this one. It  _ had _ been rather out of the way, tucked in a corner. Yet it overlapped nearly completely with the newer, altered book, going back a bit further in the Adrestian Noble households. Feeling the excitement bubbling in her chest, Byleth quickly flipped to the last pages, scanning down the lists of the royal family.

_ There! _

There it stood, in the bold cursive used for all the names of the Royal family: Edelgard von Hresvelg.

Byleth sunk back in her chair. Edelgard… was a princess. Of the Empire, no less.  _ So how did a twelve year old princess become the target of what seems like a conspiracy to take her out of the picture? _ Byleth was not liking this at all. She’d had her suspicions about Rhea, but this? This was on a whole other level.

“Professor.”

Byleth twitched, forever glad she’d left the Leicester Noble houses opened on the table as well as she turned to spy Seteth leering over her, “Hello again, Seteth.”

She watched cautiously as the priest’s gaze flicked to the older volume she had been looking at, “Ah, an outdated copy. I thought I’d replaced that. Oh well, I shall do so now.”

Seteth’s outstretched hand froze as an armored forearm slammed itself across the book, “I’m not stupid, Seteth. I know something in your replacements has been altered with magic. Why? I thought the church encouraged free pursuit of knowledge.”

Seteth glowered, leaning over the professor menacingly, “Some knowledge is dangerous professor. And best kept away from prying eyes. I wouldn’t expect a non-believer to understand our Goddess given mission to ensure safety and peace for all.”

“Goddess given mission to alter historical texts because you don’t like it. What a big church thing to do,” she growled.

“I beg your pardon?” Seteth gapes at the professors open disdain.

“Good bye, Seteth,” Byleth quickly gathered her things, making sure to include Hanneman’s bestiary, the big book hiding the volume containing Edelgard’s name as she quickly snuck it into her bag, and retreated, leaving a fuming Seteth behind her. Not exactly her best moment. She was sure all that would get back to Rhea. Shit.

Byleth had barely set foot back inside the classroom when she was swarmed by her students. Caspar, of course, wanted to hear if she had an epic fight with an otherworldly creature. Dorothea and Bernadetta gave their gratefulness for her safe return, Ferdinand declaring he had always known Byleth would return safely despite the obviously relieved look on his face. Hubert was his usual silent, brooding self. Petra praised her strength to return unscathed. Byleth had to smile inwardly, it would seem they all assumed she had been locked in mortal combat with a vampire. Which she had, actually, but they didn’t need to know that.

“It was just some squatters that took shelter in the castle. Sorry, no vampire,” She gave them the same story she gave Rhea. Better safe than sorry, even if she did feel guilty for lying to her friends.

Hubert frowned, “If it was resolved so easily, why were you not back sooner?”

“Fishing, Hubert. The townsfolk insisted on my night there being free, so I spent a day fishing to provide them with some food as thanks.”

Dorothea laid a hand on her shoulder, “That’s very sweet of you, Professor.”

Byleth nodded her thanks, “I’m rather tired, how about we have a simple tactics review and then have the rest of the day for free time?”

Caspar let out a whoop as the students returned to their seats. Byleth quickly pulled out one of the short lesson plans she had made before she left, though she couldn’t quite shake the memory of amethyst eyes lurking in the back of her mind.

* * *

Byleth had to admit, she was a bit distracted. Even during her short lesson two days ago, she was only half paying attention. In truth, she was worried about Edelgard. Byleth doubted Rhea would tell her of any scouting parties sent back in that direction if she really didn't believe Byleth. Especially after the… incident… with Seteth in the library. He had pulled her aside about the book once again, but she had carefully hidden it in her room. Showing Seteth all the books she had on her did little to put him at ease, but it was better than nothing.

"Pardon, Professor."

Byleth's gaze snapped up as she nearly crashed into Hubert, the mage sidestepping her at the last second, "Apologies, Hubert."

"You're unusually distracted of late, Professor. Something on your mind?"

Byleth shook her head, "Nothing to worry about."

"On the contrary, anything big enough to cause you of all people lapse in concentration is certainly something to worry about."

It wasn't often that Byleth had to consciously keep her face neutral, but this was quickly becoming one of those times. Over the five years she'd been teaching here, Hubert had gotten surprisingly good at reading her. Usually she didn't mind, but right now she was silently cursing the man's observant gaze.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with your… vampire excursion, would it?" Byleth's eyes widened slightly, Hubert smirking in triumph at what counted as a big reaction for the Professor, "Ah, I see. Shall we take this somewhere quieter? Your room, perhaps?"

Byleth nodded. Despite his intimidating, somewhat sleazy appearance, she counted Hubert as a friend. He was also well aware of the various spells she'd placed on her room over the years to ensure the privacy of any students deciding to seek her out for help on various matters.

The walk was short and quick, both professor and student walking as quickly as they dared without giving the appearance of urgency. Once inside with the door safely locked, Hubert wasted no time in his interrogation.

"So what really happened, Byleth?"

Byleth cocked an eyebrow, "Actually using my name? That's rare to hear from you."

"Don't try and change the subject. I realize that it must be something more personal for you to be tight lipped about it despite your obvious distraction."

Byleth sighed as she joined the man at her small tea table, "I trust you, Hubert, so…" Byleth's finger began tapping the table, the only outward expression of the anxiety gripping her heart, "In truth, there was a vampire. But… I ended up having a conversation with her. And I decided I couldn't kill her."

"Her?"

Byleth hesitated. How much should she reveal? Hubert's family did work closely with the royal family, he no doubt would recognize the name of a lost princess. Byleth sighed, he deserved to know, "Yes. Her name was Edelgard."

Silence blanketed the room as Hubert stilled. His voice fought against the silence, deathly quiet as he asked, "And just what, Byleth, was her last name?"

"She didn’t tell me, but I made the most curious discovery in the library the other day. Turns out it’s very likely she’s of house Hresvelg. The fact that I detected her name magically removed in a more recent record of the royal family just makes me even more certain."

Hubert slumped into his seat, his expression distraught he whispered, "So she's alive. Truly," His eyes snapped back to Byleth's face, “Tell me you didn’t tell the Archbishop.”

Byleth puffed out a short breath, “Please, Hubert, you know me better than that. I’m not that stupid. In fact,” The professor got to her feet, pulling open one of the drawers in her desk. Hubert watched with mild curiosity as she rummaged through the various materials within until she pushed down on a specific part of the base and lifted it all free.

“A false bottom? Why professor, I didn’t think you capable of such tricks.”

Byleth shrugged, “It came with the desk. I just never needed to use it until now.”

Hubert chuckled as the professor pulled out two tomes, both at least two fingers thick and plopped them on the table in front of him, “The Archives of the Adrestian Noble houses?”

She nodded, “I figured I’d let you see for yourself. I managed to sneak them away under Seteth’s nose.”

Hubert pulled both books open to their last entries, to the most recent archiving of the Adrestian Royal Family, “Hm, you’re right. I can sense the magic blanketing the page. Altering perception of the page in order to hide her name from view. It’s a decently powerful spell, I’m surprised you were able to detect it so easily.”

“I guess I’m just that good.”

Hubert crossed his arms, “So, what are you going to do about this?”

“I have no idea,” Byleth sighed, “I want to help her, but I don’t know how. Not that she trusts me really, I ended up leaving because she kicked me out after our little talk. I have no reason to go back out there anytime soon. I’m sure Rhea’s suspicious after my little stiff with Seteth in the library.”

Hubert snapped the books closed, handing them back to the professor, “Well, fortunately it seems some urgent House Vestra business has come up in the Empire, I will have to be away for a week or two starting tomorrow.”

Byleth cocked an eyebrow, staring the man down, “You sure you’re not just trying to get out of the test at the end of the week?”

Hubert pressed a hand to his heart in mock hurt as he moved to the door, “Why professor, I would never. I simply must take care of some… business.”

Byleth waved him off, “Try not to kill anyone, von Vestra.”

Hubert paused in the open doorway, “When it comes to finding out who did this to Lady Edelgard?” His expression darkened, a near murderous intent in his eyes, “No promises.”

* * *

Byleth had felt a pressure in the back of her mind all afternoon. Thinking back, it had started soon after her conversation with Hubert. Usually sensing magic caused a tingle in the back of her mind, but this… it was like her senses were nearly being overwhelmed by it. She had just finished talking with her father about it, but he was at a loss as well. However, she soon found the cause as Jeralt began walking her back to her room. It was dusk, the sun beginning to set behind the mountains when they saw them from the windows of the Monastery’s second floor.

Byleth’s blood chilled at the sight. She had thought it strange that Catherine had not returned, and now she knew why.

While not able to make out faces due to the distance, Catherine’s armor and sword were easily identifiable. As was the red of Edelgard’s armor as the knight’s dragged her through the gate. A bright white light encircled Edelgard’s neck. Byleth took a moment to concentrate and stretch her sense out towards Edelgard. A technique she rarely used, but was quite useful for checking out dangerous spells. One of the perks of being part demon, she supposed. The moment she “touched” the shining collar, an intense pain shot through her skull. Byleth slumped onto the windowsill, an elbow the only thing keeping her up as her free hand clutched at her head.

“Kid?” Jeralt gently laid a hand on his daughter’s shoulder, “What’s wrong? Why’d you- oh,” Jeralt cut himself off as Byleth raised her head to him. As she gasped, she showed off teeth too sharp to be human, her eyes now shrunk to vertical slits and hard lumps beginning to push their way out of the top of her head, still mostly hidden by her hair.

“Sorry, dad,” she gasped, “That light is extremely powerful faith magic.”

Jeralt frowned, “Why do they have some woman collared with magic powerful enough to make you lose control of your demon form?”

Jeralt watched with concern as Byleth averted her gaze, “She uh… may or may not be the vampire I was supposed to kill. I guess Catherine didn’t believe my story…”

Jeralt pinched the bridge of his nose, “Good grief, kid. This is quite the mess you’ve gotten wrapped up in, you know that?”

Byleth sighed, slumping lower onto the windowsill, “I’m aware, dad. But talking to her allowed me to learn her story and… I couldn’t just kill her. She just wants to live in peace.”

Jeralt grumbled, “And I’m sure being a pretty girl didn’t hurt either.”

Byleth smacked his shoulder, “That is  _ not _ why.”

Jeralt simply held her gaze, his daughters resolve crumbling with each second.

“Okay fine,” Byleth sighed, “Yes, she’s pretty, but if I thought she was truly dangerous I wouldn’t have let her go,” She straightened herself back up, meeting Jeralt’s eyes with renewed determination, “You know that.”

Jerlat gave her a small smile, “So, what are you gonna do, kid?”

* * *

While Byleth had become known for her incredible strategies, even she was at a loss as to how she would get Edelgard out of the Monastery dungeon to safety by herself. Besides her dad and Hubert, no one else knew that Edelgard was not the murderous monster the church made vampires out to be. No doubt if she wasn’t careful she’d end up fighting Catherine and possibly Shamir as well, a prospect she certainly did not enjoy. Though maybe she could get Shamir to back off? She certainly had no love for the church and had gone on enough missions with Byleth she may trust her enough to see what’s going on before shooting her. Maybe. Alois though? She doubted she could sway him in such a short time frame. The man had become like an Uncle to her, she couldn’t fight him even if she had to. Maybe she could distract everyone with a fire? The stables would burn easily. Byleth shook her head, no, the horses didn’t deserve that and Marianne would never forgive her. Byleth made her way to the dungeons as quickly as she could without appearing to rush. Before she did anything, she needed to survey the situation. It wouldn’t do to attempt a jailbreak only to be stopped by an unforeseen barrier spell.

To no surprise, Shamir was guarding the door leading down to the cells. Though to Byleth’s surprise she looked rather disgruntled. She frowned at the approaching professor, “You know, I’m not supposed to let anyone down there,” She held a hand up to stop the professor’s incoming response, “Fortunately I don’t get paid to keep faculty from doing anything stupid,” The archer moved to the side, “You’re lucky your face is so blank all the time, it’s the only thing that makes your lies believeable, Byleth.”

Byleth blinked at her in surprise, “Go to her, professor. I for one, am well aware that people like her don’t deserve this treatment.”

Byleth paused as she opened the now unobstructed door, “Thank you, Shamir.”

The archer shrugged, “Don’t thank me yet, there’s still plenty of time for something to go wrong.”

_ Well that’s a cheery thought _ , Byleth thought to herself as she descended into the bowels of the Monastery.

* * *

Byleth made her way down the halls of cells, to where Rhea stood at the far end, at the largest cell designed for keeping more powerful threats. Such as supernatural beings.

“Ah, Professor, here to check on our new guest?”

Byleth nodded, “I was curious.”

Rhea narrowed her eyes as the professor came to a stop next to her and Catherine, “I must say I am rather curious as well. This…  _ thing _ was found in the very castle you supposedly searched.”

Byleth was forever grateful for her lack of expression, “Really? I suppose she could have retreated to another hideout while I prepared in town. I found no evidence for that, though.”

Catherine’s grip tightened on Thunderbrand, “You best pray you’re right. If I find out you betrayed us and let this vampire go free-”

Rhea raised a hand and cut the swordmaster off, “Catherine, please,” She locked gazes with Byleth, the Professor having to hold back a shudder under the Archbishop’s piercing gaze, “Our dear Professor would never do anything so foolish now, would she?”

Byleth shook her head, somehow managing to keep her movements smooth and relaxed, “Of course not.”

Rhea smiled, “Well, professor, would you like to say hello? I assure you she is currently incapacitated.”

Byleth nodded. She didn’t doubt Edelgard wasn’t a threat, the magical energy pouring off her restraint’s was giving Byleth a headache. Catherine quickly unlocked the simple door, Byleth walking through to stand in front of the real cell. The free space wrapped around it, Steel bars going from floor to ceiling with a heavy iron door with various bolts and locks coupled with magical seals to hold against nearly anything. Byleth’s heart sank as she beheld the state they were keeping Edelgard in. seated on her knees, her hands were restrained behind her back with chains covered in magical runes. Her feet were likewise chained to the floor with only enough give to let her travel within a foot of the bars of her cage. A chain now travelled from the shining collar around her neck to a pole planted outside the bars, allowing any observers to ability to yank on the chain. Probably intended to aid in keeping more wild prisoners under control, Catherine now used it to violently pull on the collar, sending Edelgard sprawling onto her back.

“Someone’s here to see you.”

Edelgard struggled back to a sitting position, before her gaze rose and found Byleth. Edelgard’s mouth opened, a low growl sounding out before her collar’s light intensified and any noise was choked off. Byleth winced as she heard a sizzling come from the collar. Edelgard’s head drooping as she grunted in pain.

Byleth struggled to keep her voice level, “What are you doing to her?”

Rhea waved the comment off, “We aren’t doing anything. The collar is designed to protect us from any magic she might attempt. Therefore her words are out of the question. As a consequence of attempting to speak without permission, the collar releases faith magic. As you know, those of the night do not take kindly to magic of the light. It is… uncomfortable, to say the least. But no less than they deserve.”

Byleth approached the cage, “And these,” She touched the bars and door, magic sparking along her fingers, “I assume these are protection spells to make sure if she does free herself she can’t break the cage?”

Rhea nodded, “Very astute, as usual, professor.”

Byleth willed herself to look back at Edelgard. The sinking feeling she felt was like nothing she’d ever felt before. Edelgard looked back at her with fury in her eyes, the once warm amethyst dull and cold as she glared at the professor. The look only intensified when Edelgard glanced to Rhea. Byleth watched as Edelgard turned back to her, the fury now replaced with... Byleth could only describe it as  _ hurt _ . So very hurt.

She frowned,  _ She thinks I sold her out _ . The thought only served to increase her despair, “Alright, I’m done here,” The professor calmly spun and left the room.

Rhea smiled at Edelgard in contempt as she and Catherine also took their leave, “You won’t be escaping me again,  _ creature _ .”

Byleth frowned, partway down the hallway. There was no way she was leaving Edelgard in Rhea’s hands. Whatever she meant by that could only be bad. Animosity was rolling off of Rhea in waves, it was nearly enough to make her sick. Byleth quickly made her way to her room, an intense frown upon her lips,  _ I’ll be back for you Edelgard. _

* * *

Byleth wasn’t quite certain she could completely break the many layers of magical shielding surrounding Edelgard’s prison, but it was possible she wouldn’t need to. All she needed to do was weaken things enough that Edelgard could force her way through. Byleth rifled through her room, even crawling under desk to look for tomes before muttering a curse. She’d left most of her combat spells in the classroom for demonstrations, goddessdammit.

_ “Wow, you’re more scatterbrained than usual today, huh? _ ”

Byleth jerked up at the sudden voice in her mind, bashing her head on the underside of her desk, _“Sothis? Took you long enough to wake up.”_

The small girl let out a laugh,  _ “And I’m so glad I did, seeing you jump like that is more amusing than I thought.” _

Rubbing the back of her head, the professor grabbed her bag, locked her room and took off to her classroom, sending a silent thanks to whatever god might be listening that she didn’t have to talk out loud for Sothis to hear her,  _ “I’m kinda busy at the moment.” _

Byleth felt more than saw Sothis tilt her head curiously, she had yet to project her image out of Byleth’s mind,  _ “You somehow sound more serious than usual, what happened while I was asleep?” _

Byleth took a deep breath as she stood in the doorway of the Black Eagles classroom. Opening her mind to allow Sothis to see through her memories had become second nature to her at this point. It was much easier than explaining something like this while trying to find her equipment anyways. She paused halfway through shoving the tomes in her bag once she heard Sothis utter a soft  _ “Oh…” _

Byleth released a small sigh, leaning on her desk,  _ “Yeah.” _

_ “I…”  _ Sothis paused _ , “I can’t believe that Rhea would do something so cruel! This is inhumane! This is why you’re gathering your magic right? You’re not just gonna stand there like a fool and let this continue, are you?!” _

Byleth scoffed,  _ “Of course not. Though I don’t know how I’m gonna survive this. But I don’t want to get the students involved in making themselves an enemy of the church.” _

“Professor?”

On edge as she was, she swore she felt her heart jump at the unexpected voice. Spinning, her hand came alight with flame as she faced whoever had approached her back.

“Wow, okay,” Sylvain took a step back, “That’s not suspicious at all.”

Byleth extinguished the flames as she recognized the Kingdom Noble. And… behind him was most of her students. Great. Hubert was at the front of the group, his face a careful mask of quiet fury. 

Sylvain rubbed his neck awkwardly, “We saw you rushing around a lot more than usual and thought something might be up. Especially after they dragged that fancy red lady through the Monastery. You know, shooting magic around usually isn’t how you win the hearts of beautiful women, if that’s what you’re planning.”

The man’s head lurched forward with a grunt blasting from his lips as a hand made contact with the back of his head, “Sylvain, now is not the time!” Ingrid rolled her eyes, “But seriously, professor, we’ve known you long enough by now to know something’s wrong. We want to help.”

Petra pumped her fist, “Yes! Let us be giving you assistance!”

“I…” Byleth looked between her students incredulously, “You don't even know what’s going on yet.”

Dorothea shrugged, “No, but we know that if it’s getting you of all people up in arms it must be worth doing.”

Byleth was stunned. Logically she knew that after five years of missions and education they would naturally come to trust her more, but she couldn’t help but be shocked by how deeply her students… her  _ friends _ cared for her. It warmed her heart despite them all having told her how much they cared at some point or another already. She locked eyes with Hubert, his mask fading just enough for a small upturn of his lips as he nodded to the professor. Even Lysithea looked determined to assist.

Byleth shook her head, “No, if I tell you you’ll get involved somehow and that’s the last thing I want right now.”

Caspar threw his arms wide, gesturing to the whole group, “Come on Professor, you should know at this point that we’re gonna manage to get involved anyways so you might as well tell us.”

Hubert crossed his arms, “You know I for one, am definitely not sitting this out, Professor.”

Caspar cocked an eyebrow at the taller man, “What’s that supposed to mean? You know something, Hubert?”

Hubert gave the brawler a humorless smile, “Possibly, but I would not want to deprive our dear professor the… pleasure… of explaining the situation.”

Byleth threw her hands up, “Oh come on, Hubert,” she sighed. Where would she even start? “So, you all remember when I was sent to take care of a vampire?”

Ferdinand grimaced, “Oh dear, I can already see where this might be going- Ow!”

Dorothea frowned as she pulled the man’s ear, dragging his head down with it, “Ferdie, shut up and let the professor finish.”

Byleth sat on the edge of her desk as she began recounting her journey to the village, and exploring the castle. Figuring Edelgard wouldn’t appreciate her revealing private information, she left out her discovery of her journal. The same went with her own supernatural abilities. The less her students knew, the less they would be punished if the church ever found out. She made sure to emphasize that, while the fight was fierce, Edelgard had had the opportunity to kill her plenty of times and yet held back. Though she knew the more devout among them would not like this story anyways. She grimaced at the small frowns on Mercedes and Marianne’s faces. She managed to get all the way to her talk with Edelgard after their fight, explaining her extra day with Edelgard ending the fight by knocking her out.

“Wait wait wait,” Sylvain held up his hand to pause the professor’s story, “So you’re telling me the hot vampire decided not to kill you, and you woke up in her bed? Unclothed?”

Ingrid practically growled, “Sylvain…”

The noble’s eyes widened. He quickly gestured for Byleth to continue, his voice strained as he realized his precarious position, “Please continue!”

Byleth began recounting her encounter with Catherine and her troops when Dorothea spoke up, “Oh professor, you may have an outstanding poker face, but you’re still not good at lying. I’m sorry, but fishing?”

Byleth’s lips fell in a small frown, “I thought it was a believable enough cover,” she muttered.

Ferdinand put a hand to his chin, “So, that’s how Catherine was able to capture her. I can only assume from recent events that you plan to release her?”

Byleth nodded, “I’m doing it tonight. After what I saw down there I can’t leave her any longer than I have to. Rhea seemed to… almost take joy in watching her suffer.”

“T-that can’t be right!” Marianne shied away as the group turned their attention to her, “Lady Rhea must have just been glad that someone cursed by the goddess was no longer free to harm innocents.”

Caspar shook his head incredulously, “Did you not listen to anything the Professor just said?”

Byleth pushed herself off her desk, resting a hand on the brawler’s shoulder, “Caspar.”

Caspar grew sheepish at the professor’s gentle reprimand, “Right. Sorry, Marianne.”

Byleth turned her focus to the blue-haired girl, “Marianne, I understand your hesitance. Mercedes too, I would assume,” Byleth’s gaze flicked to the older woman, who nodded, “Like I said, I didn’t want any of you involved in the first place so if you don’t want anything to do with it feel free to leave.”

“I-I’m sorry…” Marianne bent her head as she quickly shuffled out of the room, followed by Mercedes, who also uttered an apology.

There was a rustle as everyone then turned to stare at a certain green-haired mage.

“What?” Linhardt looked up from the desk he was snoozing at. “I’m not going anywhere if that’s what you all are waiting for. I’ll never have another chance to study a vampire!” He grimaced under the weight of the combined glares of Dorothea, Ingrid, Hubert, and Caspar, “And to help the professor right this injustice, of course.”

Byleth sighed, “I just have to get through the protection spells placed over the cage. I’m not sure how long that will take, though. And the cell is regularly checked on by soldiers.”

“Sounds like what you need is a good distraction.”

The group spun as a familiar green-eyed trickster strutted from behind a pillar.

Byleth pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation, “Claude. Of course you’re here too.”

“Aw, what, you’re not glad to see me? I’m hurt, professor.”

Byleth glared at the duke-to-be, “Like I said, I didn’t want to involve any of you in the first place.”

Claude slumped into an exaggerated frown, sticking his bottom lip out in an expression resembling a hurt puppy, “But causing chaos is my favorite pastime!”

Hubert sighed, “As much as I loathe to admit it, Claude’s schemes can be rather clever. They may be to our benefit.”

Byleth’s frown deepened, “Did any of you listen to a word I said?”

Ferdinand grinned, “Oh we heard, dear professor, but we will not be leaving you to complete this arduous task on your own!”

Dorothea giggled, “Ferdie’s right, we can’t sit by and not help you rescue your new girlfriend.”

The songstress’s statement hit Byleth like a horse, her mouth dropping open slightly as her brain attempted to process what had just been said, “Y-you- what? She’s not my girlfriend.”

Dorothea’s voice took on a sing song tone, “Sure she’s not!” She sang, throwing in a wink for good measure.

Byleth drew her hands down her face in resignation, “Fine, let's just… get this going then since you’re all determined to be branded traitors.”

“So, uhh…” Sylvain scratched his head, “Where are the dungeons exactly? This is the first I’m hearing of the monastery even having any.”

Byleth’s face settled into its usual blank stare as she got down to business, “Path down next to the cathedral.”

“It’s usually blocked off,” Ashe made his voice known, his usually cheery demeanor tempered by the reality of what they were about to do.

Claude scoffed, “Of course the prison is hidden under the cathedral,” He began stroking his chin in thought, “You know, that’s practically right next to the extra hall where Jeralt’s mercs usually hang out when they’re not out on a mission.”

“Claude…” Byleth’s voice took on a drawn out monotone her students had become familiar with as a warning.

“What? Alcohol is very flammable. That or we could get Lysithea to blow a hole in one of the outer walls. That should draw the knights attention far away enough no one will notice if any guarding the prison take a little nap.”

Lysithea nodded, “It would be simple, really. Though I’m not quite sure about helping a Vampire, I trust you professor. How would I get away without being noticed?”

“How would you what?”

“Claude!” Lysithea stomped her foot, her cheeks puffing in anger.

Claude held up his hands, hoping to placate the petite mage, “Woah, hey, hey, I was kidding! We could send Linhardt with you and he can warp you both out!”

“Huh, that’s not a bad idea,” Byleth admitted.

Claude beamed, “Of course it’s not, it was my idea after all.”

“Just as long as no one actually gets hurt. I don’t want you accidentally blowing up knights patrolling the walls.”

“Oh come one Professor, you know me better than that!” Claude exclaimed, “Who do you think I am, Hubert?”

Hubert’s voice came out a sinister hiss, “You know, Riegan, you never did get rid of those runes I put in your room last year. I can still teleport your bed over the pond.”

Claude gulped, “Well, you were going to do this now, right professor? Lets go Lysithea!” The archer threw a still mostly asleep Linhardt bodily over his shoulder as he quickly retreated with Lysithea in tow.

“So, uh…” Caspar motioned to the remaining students, “What’ll we do?”

Byleth began making her way out of the class, motioning for her students to follow, “I have just the thing.”

* * *

Things were all set. Caspar and Ferdinand would go with Ingrid and Bernadetta to a rendezvous point outside the monastery in the forest to the south from where they would fly Edelgard and Hubert to Remire Village. Her father had friends there who would offer them shelter. Ashe and Petra would serve as lookouts, patrolling at a distance to make sure they weren’t taken by surprise in the darkness of night, Ashe from the trees, and Petra from her recently acquired Pegasus. It would also make it easier for them to escape any knights unnoticed and avoid repercussions, but Byleth wasn’t about to tell them that was her reasoning. Dorothea, Sylvain, and Hubert would raid the prison alongside their Professor. Now all they had to do was wait for the commotion to start, courtesy of Claude, Lysithea, and Linhardt.

The four of them made their way from the classrooms to the hallways leading to the bridge to the cathedral. All that was left to do was wait for the guards to be drawn away.

* * *

It was all set. Claude had used the two mages to warp Linhardt into the forest right outside the Monastery’s outer wall, who then used Rescue to pull Lysithea and him in as well. The mages took positions hidden in the trees, Claude leaving his bow and quiver with Lysithea. He didn’t want to be armed for this part, but he didn’t want to  _ remain _ that way, in case shit hit the fan. Satisfied all was ready, he sprinted from the treeline, waving his hands over his head frantically.

“HEY! I’M BEING ATTACKED, HELP ME OUT WOULD YA?!”

The guards on the wall hesitated at the lack of anyone chasing the man, and that was all he needed. Fire, wind, and dark magic flew from the treeline with the force of a thousand hurricanes, the barrage tearing into the wall. The magic exploding against the barriers doubling as a second layer of defense. The gates began opening just enough to let Claude through as the guard began mobilizing, the alarm bells echoing off the surrounding mountains. Claude yelped as he squeezed through the gap, swatting at the edge of his cape as a stray fireball landed much too close for comfort. Lysithea’s doing, no doubt. Claude stepped back in amazement. His friends had come a long way in their studies of the magical arts. The magical barrier reinforcing the stone was shimmering so quickly as it attempted to repel the assault, he could see it with his naked eyes as it began to cave. He continued making his way back as the guards prepared their own long range counter-offensive. Time to go. 

“I’ll get more help!” With a nod from the closest captains, he took off up the road to the monastery proper. As long as Linhardt and Lysithea didn’t stay any longer than planned, everything would be fine. He came to a stop in front of the gates, waving the anxious soldiers down the hill, “The front gate is being attacked!” As if on queue, a massive explosion rocked the monastery, plumes of smoke billowing into the night sky from the foot of the mountain, prompting the surrounding knights to begin running down. Hopefully he’d bought the Professor and co. enough time. He smiled as two familiar faces warped in behind him. Things were going pretty smoothly.

* * *

Things were not going smoothly. Byleth let out another curse as her magic sparked and the barrier over the prison door shoved her back. It would seem Rhea decided to play it safe and had protections over the entrance to the prison as well. She let out an indignant puff, ruffling her bangs as Hubert pulled her back, almost tripping over one of the unconscious guards on the ground. The dark mage rested his hand against the door, sparks flying as the barrier shattered into shards of light.

“Show off,” Byleth muttered as she swung the door open. The foursome piled in behind Byleth as she rushed down the stairwell. Byleth hurtled into the door, slamming it into one of the unsuspecting guards as she tackled the second Knight. The other’s arrived to knock out the first guard as Byleth wrestled her opponent into a chokehold, wincing as he managed to headbutt her with his helmet before finally going limp. Byleth released the breath she’d been holding. So far so good. Leaping back to her feet, she took off down the hallway, her friends close behind.

“Here,” Byleth turned down the long hall, the massive wooden doors marking Edelgard’s cell at the end, “Hubert, would you and Sylvain mind making sure there’s no other Knights to surprise us on this floor,” Hubert hesitated, his eyes fixated on the door, “Hubert please, Dorothea’s the only one here that has medical experience, so I need her with me right now. The faster you check, the sooner you can get back and help me with Edelgard.”

Hubert grunted, “Gah, come Sylvain, lets get this over with quickly.”

Forgoing subtlety in favor of speed, Byleth encased her fist in flame and charged the door to Edelgard’s cell. With a thunderous crash, Byleth fell into Edelgard’s cell, Dorothea entering much more gracefully despite the splinters littering the floor.

Byleth jumped to her feet as Dorothea gasped, “Oh my goddess…”

Edelgard appeared to have attempted breaking her bonds herself. Her neck was red from magical burns. Her gloves ruined, burned through by the intense magic from the cuffs keeping her restrained. The chain connected to the collar had been wrapped around the pole standing outside the cage, forcing Edelgard to sit pressed against the cold steel bars at an awkward angle. The vampire had her steely gaze locked on the two women, her fangs bared. A growl rumbled deep in her throat before the collar cut her off with another burst of Faith magic sparking along her neck. Edelgard slumping against the bars as the magic ceased once more.

Dorothea’s voice trembled, “T-this… Rhea did this?”

“Yeah,” Byleth made her way to the pole, unwrapping the chain as she studied it. The barrier was extending along the chain, so she couldn’t just break it. She’d have to get through the magic around the cage first, which would undoubtedly alert  _ someone _ . Byleth frowned, moving back to the front of the cage, “Dorothea, you’ve been keeping up on your rune studies, right?”

Dorothea joined Byleth’s side, “Of course, Professor,” The songstress’s expression darkened, “Lets crack this  _ torture chamber  _ open,” she spat.

The women rested their hands against the runes inlaid in the door, the barrier manifesting in an aqua haze around the cage as they channeled magic through it. Though it took them a bit of searching, the tendrils of their magic found a weak point along the extension reinforcing Edelgard’s chain. Bit by bit, they tore into the barrier. Cracks began appearing along its surface, the brilliant blue veins glowing brighter as the Professor and her student gave one last push and the barrier shattered. The women slumped against the door. Such precise magical control was quite taxing, but they didn’t have time to rest. Byleth wrapped her hands around the edges of the heavy steel door. This was about as unsubtle as she could be about her inhuman nature, but she wasn’t in the mood to care. Byleth let out a yell as she tore the door from the cage, dumping it to the side as Dorothea stood frozen in shock.

“You know what? I’m not even gonna ask,” The songstress stepped inside, warily approaching the vampire, who had raised her head to glare at them once again, “We’re here to help,” She raised her hands, hoping to placate the vampire as she brushed the collar. Her face twisted in dismay as she felt her way through the different spells placed on it.

Byleth met Edelgard’s furious gaze with a grimace, she’d probably have to try to explain that she was on the vampires side. Hopefully without too much bodily harm coming to herself. While Dorothea worked on nullifying the collar, Byleth unsheathed the Sword of the Creator, cleaving through the now defenseless chains, “Edelgard please don’t attack so we can get the bindings off.”

Edelgard sneered at the Professor. The instant her hands were free, one shot up, grabbing a fistful of the professor’s top and dragging her down to her eye level. The collar was still activated, so she couldn’t speak, but Byleth could see the question in her eyes. She was also very aware of the claws that were currently much too close to her throat for comfort.

Byleth rubbed the back of Edelgard’s hand with her own in what she hoped was a comforting gesture, “Edelgard listen to me. I didn’t sell you out. I didn’t even tell Rhea you had been there! I said the castle had just been occupied by harmless squatters that I let be.”

Dorothea scoffed, “Yeah, the professor’s terrible at lying despite lacking expressions, believe me.”

Byleth let out a sigh of relief as some of the anger faded from the vampire’s gaze, replaced by exhaustion, the hand holding her shoving her away as Dorothea muttered a quiet “Success!” and the collar and shackles dropped away. Edelgard gingerly rubbed her wrists and neck. Byleth’s hands lit up with a simple healing spell, holding them up to the wounds on Edelgard’s limbs. She yelped as the vampire hissed and batted her hands away, Dorothea groaning at her professor.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Edelgard’s raspy voice sounded out, weak from disuse, “I’ve been sitting here being burned by Faith magic and you try to use it to heal me?”

Byleth’s eyes widened as she realized her mistake, “Oh shit, I’m so sorry!”

Dorothea sighed, “Oh, professor…”

Edelgard rolled her eyes, “Help me stand.”

Byleth frowned, “You know I could just carry you, I doubt you’re in much shape to go anywhere yourself right now.”

The former princess turned her glare on the Professor once again, her voice sharp “I’ll be fine. Keep talking like that and I might change my mind about trusting you’re actually rescuing me.”

The two women tenderly moved Edelgard’s arms over their shoulders and lifted her onto her feet. Leaving the room as quickly as they dared, they made it to the end of the hall as Sylvain and Hubert rushed around the corner from the stairwell exit.

Sylvain leaned on his knees, gulping air as he gasped, “We’ve gotta go! The Knights are coming back from Claude’s distraction,” He paused as Hubert stood frozen in place, looking between him and the ragged vampire between his friends, “Wait, what’s up here?”

It had been nearly a decade, but she’d always recognize the angular boy that now stood in front of her, “Hubert?” Edelgard’s voice trembled with emotion.

Hubert bowed, smiling up at his liege, “Welcome back, Lady Edelgard. Lets get you out of here, shall we?”

The group shuffled up the stairs as quickly as they could with Edelgard insisting on staying on her own two feet, much to Byleth’s annoyance. As the group emerged from the stairwell, they were met by a familiar yellow clad archer.

“Hey, teach,” Claude waved, “Just thought I’d drop on by to let you know that like, half the Knights of Seiros are currently sprinting back up the road. Might wanna hurry.”

Byleth’s eyes widened in alarm, “Thanks, Claude. Now get outta here.”

He shrugged, “Don’t needa tell me twice, the less exposed in all this I am, the easier I can gather info on the down low,” Pulling himself onto the wall, he let out a sharp whistle. A moment later, he jumped. Edelgard’s eyes widened in surprise as a white blur shot from the top of the cathedral and Claude reappeared in the distance on a brilliant white Wyvern.

“Alright,” Byleth sighed, “We need to go faster. Sorry, Edelgard.”

“What do you mea-” Her question was cut off with a small squeak as Byleth swept her up bridal style, Edelgard’s arms locking behind Byleth’s neck to steady herself, “You’re really pushing it,” the vampire grumbled as the group began running, trying to ignore Dorothea’s giggles.

“That squeak was kinda cute,” Byleth commented.

Edelgard slowly dragged a nail across the Professor’s neck, “Would you care to repeat that?”

Byleth gulped, “Uh, I think I better focus on getting across this bridge.”

The group rounded the corner, bounding down the steps past the gate to the cathedral. They just had to make it across the bridge and then-

Byleth slid as she hastily came to a stop, “Oh no.”

Dorothea inhaled sharply at the sight that greeted them. Positioned on the center of the bridge was none other than Catherine, flanked by Knights, her hands resting on Tunderbrand, which was planted against the stone in front of her, “Stop right there, Professor.”

Byleth spared a glance at the woman in her arms, Edelgard’s brow furrowing at the worry she found in those cobalt eyes. This was the woman who had nearly bested her in single combat while holding back, and yet she was worried?

Byleth frowned, “Dorothea, hold Edelgard, please. Sylvain, Hubert,” She looked to the boys, her eyes deadly serious, “Don’t let anyone near them.”

Hubert sneered at the knights, “You don’t even have to ask.”

Sylvain drew his sword, “You got it, Professor, your girlfriend’s safe with us.”

“M-my-”, Byleth stammered, “She’s not my girlfriend, Sylvain, can we focus, please?” The Professor passed a blushing Edelgard to the Songstress and drew the Sword of the Creator, stepping towards the blonde blocking their path, “Let us through, Catherine.”

Catherine shook her head sorrowfully, “You know I can’t do that, Professor,” In one fluid motion, she pulled Thunderbrand into a ready position, the Relic coming alive with an orange fire, “Stand down.”

Byleth readied her own blade and the two warriors began to circle each other. Both Hero’s Relics now glowing with power, “And you should know that I won’t back down. What Rhea’s doing to vampires like Edelgard is wrong. I won’t let this continue if I can help it.”

Catherine scoffed, “You must be under her spell right? They’re a menace to humanity.”

“Have you ever given them a chance to prove otherwise?”

Catherine’s grip on Thunderbrand tightened, “I don’t want to do this, Byleth, but you’re not giving me much of a choice.”

Byleth frowned, “There’s always a choice. But first you have to stop letting Rhea think for you.”

Catherine growled, “So be it.”

Catherine darted forward, thrusting forward with Thunderbrand. A basic opening move for swordswomen like Catherine. Byleth sidestepped the blade, bringing her own up to slam it down on the Knight. Quick as a flash, Catherine ducked to the side, throwing a kick that grazed Byleth’s side, throwing her off balance. Stepping back, Byleth pulled her sword up, bracing her free hand against the flat of her sword as Thunderbrand carved an arc towards her neck, the Hero’s Relics crashing together with such force that Byleth was thrown sideways, crashing into the ramparts of the bridge. The Professor pushed herself to the side just as Thunderbrand smashed into the stone where her head had been a moment before. Catherine dragged Thunderbrand along the parapet, sparks flying as it followed after the professor. Byleth ducked to Catherine’s side, passing to her back as the swordmaster grunted and swung in an upward arc, carving a piece of stone from the parapet. Catherine spun and lashed out with a fist, the back of her hand striking the Professor across the face.

Byleth could feel her demonic instincts screaming for blood, and it would only get harder to control as the fight went on. An inhuman growl sounded from her throat as she went on the offensive. Catherine parried her swing into the parapet, stepping back towards the center of the bridge and ducking under Byleth’s next swing. The warriors fell into a rhythm. Strike, block, thrust, parry. Using their limbs to kick, punch, elbow, anything they could use to throw their opponent off balance in a fierce dance around the center of the bridge.

Whenever there was enough of a clearing, some of the Knights that had accompanied Catherine would charge across and engage Hubert and Sylvain. Most were defeated with relative ease, though a few of the veterans gave the students a fair bit of trouble. Unfortunately for the students, Edelgard encumbered them too much to get through the duel themselves.

The two combatants broke apart, taking a moment to recuperate.

“You’re better than I thought. Were you holding back in all our training sessions?” Catherine panted.

Byleth smirked, “Am I good enough to let us pass?”

Catherine laughed, “In your dreams, I’m just getting started.”

Catherine closed her eyes for a moment, a smile spreading across her face. Byleth paled as she felt the air begin to shimmer with magic, the Crest of Charon appearing in the air before Catherine. Byleth’s demonic side stirred, a sense of imminent danger overwhelming her. Her eyes turned to slits, her fingers blackening as the tips hardened into claws, the armor spreading to just past her wrist. Though hidden by her hair, she felt the small knobs of her horns pressing against her head, her ears elongating slightly into a more pointed shape. All of this happened in a mere second, Byleth not having time to release any more of her demonic energy as Catherine launched herself forward, moving with such speed that any outsider would have seen merely a gray blur. Only Byleth’s supernatural abilities enabled her to bring her sword up in time to parry the fatal stab. She would have to go hard. No holding back like she did with Edelgard. With an inhuman roar, she counter-attacked. The fight evolved into a blur of steel and limbs as the two fighters moved at incredible speeds. The bridge ramparts slowly deteriorating as the fighters smashed each other into them and slashed with swords, the fight taking up any available space on most of the bridge as both the Knights of Seiros and Byleth’s Students retreated to a safe distance.

The students and Edelgard looked on in amazement as they caught brief glimpses of Byleth’s partial transformation and the incredible display of physical ability. Nearly faster than they could track, Byleth released three quick slashes to one side of Catherine before suddenly reappearing behind her as she spun another slash around, though she failed to get past Catherine’s defenses. Catherine’s powerful strikes moving just as fast as it collided with Byleth’s guard, the force of the impact disturbing the very air such that the onlookers could feel it ruffle their hair and clothes. Byleth was launched back into the wall, growling as she threw herself to the side, narrowly missing Catherine’s thrust, before tackling the Knight. On the ground, Catherine barely managed to catch hold of Byleth’s wrists as the deadly claws descended towards her. 

Arms shaking against the professor’s demonic strength, Catherine spat, “I always knew there was something off about you. You’re just as much of a monster as the princess. In the name of Lady Rhea, I’ll put! You! Down!” With a roar, she yanked Byleth’s arms to either side of her head, headbutting the professor as she fell downwards. Stunned, Byleth failed to react as Catherine shoved her off just enough to free her legs and land a vicious kick against her chest, launching the Professor down the bridge. Byleth slid to a stop a few meters from her students. Struggling to her feet, she spit a glob of blood, grimacing as she stood.

“Hubert…” Byleth panted, “It’s the monastery. The Holy Ground is weakening me.”

Hubert frowned, “And just where are you going with this?”

“I’m gonna get them out of the way. I want you all to start running and don’t stop.”

“What about you?” Edelgard rasped. 

Byleth grinned, her teeth sharpening to points and her horns fully sprouting from her head, curving up and back. They curved such that they made almost a halo around the professor’s head, not quite touching above the back of her head with a few inches of point sticking further back, “Don’t worry, Catherine won’t beat me that easily. Now go!”

Byleth leapt into the air as her friends began running, Catherine readying her blade. As she descended, Byleth took full advantage of the heightened magical resistance her demon side gave her and encased herself in fire. The inferno swirled around her body, turning the professor into a self made fireball. She fell to the bridge mere feet in front of Catherine and released the pent up magical energy. Catherine’s eyes widened as she ducked behind her glove, magical runes appearing as they were activated and a small shield formed in front of Catherine. The inferno released by the Professor shook the bridge as the fire engulfed her foes, the shockwave from the attack assisting the magic as the Knights of Seiros were thrown haphazardly across the entrance to the bridge. As her friends ran past, she met Edelgard’s eyes for just a moment. The relief and hope she found there comforting her. The concern radiating from the vampire fueling her desire to win as she readied her sword and charged before Catherine could attempt to block them. Weakened by the firestorm, the woman’s barrier shattered easily, Byleth’s blade carving through her armor into the shoulder of Catherine’s sword arm. 

Catherine’s other fist connected with Byleth’s jaw, her grip falling from her sword as she fell to her knees next to Catherine. Her head was swimming, her human half unable to keep up with the magical energy her powers sent coursing through her body. The two combatant’s struggled to their feet, Catherine releasing a pained yell as Byleth took hold of her sword and violently ripped it from Catherine’s shoulder. Holding the blade high, Byleth made ready to incapacitate the sword master when her magical senses were overloaded from a point behind her. Byleth glanced over her shoulder just as a blast of Aura tore at her body. The faith magic finally overwhelmed her, and she began reverting back to her human form, screaming in pain.

“I am so very… disappointed… in you, Professor,” Rhea slowly walked towards the fallen half-demon, punctuating her statement with another blast of Aura.The pillar of light eating away at Byleth’s demonic features, evaporating them into a dark smoke until she was once again fully human, “To think that such a horrific monster hid within you all along.”

Byleth gasped in pain, her eyes flaming with anger as she turned her gaze up to the Archbishop, “I may be part demon, but the only monster here is standing right in front of me.”

Rhea sneered, a flick of her wrist releasing a bolt of Seraphim, launching the professor back several meters. The Professor left gasping as the faith magic sent searing pain shooting through her body. She slowly struggled back to her knees as Rhea approached, the Archbishop wholly ignoring the bleeding Catherine who had propped herself against the scorched ramparts. Byleth yelped in pain as a fist pulled at her hair, forcing her to gaze into Rhea’s eyes.

“You are more important than you realize. You  _ will _ realize the error of your ways, my dear Professor. I assure you.”

* * *

Byleth let out a small whine as she slowly cracked open her eyes. She had no idea how long she’d been out, but everything hurt. Rhea had continued to burn her with Faith magic until she’d lost consciousness and it seemed they’d then dragged her to the dungeons. From what she could tell, she was in one of the cells similar to what they’d kept Edelgard in. Byleth listened quietly as the guards positioned outside her cell gossiped. It would seem that, besides her capture, the plan had succeeded. The knights had failed to capture her friends, which meant Edelgard would be with her father’s friends in Remire Village within a couple days. Byleth slumped in relief, not even the awareness of the shackles around her wrists and ankles able to dampen her spirits now. She slowly pushed herself to a sitting position. She could feel the wounds where arcs of Faith magic had tore through her skin. Rhea certainly hadn’t been gentle. She hissed as her clothes rubbing against the wounds brought with it a stinging pain.

Not long after she had awoken, voices approached from the corridor outside. Feminine. No doubt someone she’d rather not see at the moment. The doors swung open to reveal Rhea, the Archbishop quickly dismissing the guards. 

“Good morning, Byleth.”

Byleth simply glared at the woman. She wasn’t in the mood to be speaking with someone she was steadily gaining and intense dislike for.

“I’m hurt you would betray me so, Byleth. After all this time at the Monastery, I thought it would take more than some,” She gripped the air as if trying to strangle something, “ _ Vampire _ to make you betray everything you’ve achieved these five years,” Rhea unlocked the door to the inner cage holding Byleth, kneeling before the Professor her brow furrowed, “You must have been spelled by her, yes? Please, all you need to do is to say the word all will be forgiven. Once under a Vampire’s control it is so very difficult to break free, after all.”

Byleth shrugged, “I’d rather not lie. I pride myself on being an honest person, so saying I had been spelled seems far too like something you would do for comfort. Considering you’ve been hunting even peaceful vampires for… whatever reason.”

Rhea’s face twisted into a snarl, “They are unnatural abominations and I will not allow them to taint this world.”

“Yeah? Is that why you let Edelgard get turned then? She was only a kid, Rhea!”

“Even at a young age she was pushing strong anti-church sentiments in the Empire. I was simply protecting the peace the people of Fodlan have fought so hard to maintain. Emperor Ionious knew the consequences of turning on the church.”

Byleth growled, “So you let a child be turned into a Vampire and proceeded to hunt her down?  _ What is wrong with you!? _ ” Byleth screamed in pain as Rhea formed a claw with her hand and tendrils of light shot from Byleth’s restraints and coiled around her, burning her skin.

Rhea did little to conceal her fury, “You know  _ nothing _ !” she shouted, Her hand shot out and gripped Byleth’s jaw, “And I will not allow demon filth to continue defiling my- to defile Monastery grounds.”

If Byleth’s heart could beat, she was sure it would be going a mile a minute. She’d never seen Rhea like this before, and in her restrained position she had to admit it was rather terrifying.

A sinister smile appeared on Rhea’s face, “There’s only one way to deal with demonic  _ possession _ , my dear Byleth,” Rhea’s hands began glowing with a white light, “You must become…  _ pure _ .”

Byleth’s eyes widened in fear as she felt the faith magic begin seeping into her body as Rhea wrapped her free hand around Byleth’s neck. Rhea’s smile only grew wider as Byleth began shifting uncomfortably, her fingers twitching. The half-demon could feel the magic pulling at her. A queasy feeling overtook her and she began whining, her breathing picking up speed as Rhea attempted to separate the demon from the human. Usually an impossible feat where half breeds were concerned, but Rhea’s magic was unusually powerful. It started as an uncomfortable heat within, but it soon became a raging inferno within as Rhea intensified the Faith magic. Screams tearing their way out of Byleth’s throat. It felt like she was being burned from the inside out. Gritting her teeth, she mustered what strength she could to beat back the encroaching tendrils of Faith magic within her.

“That’s it, Byleth,” Rhea murmured, “Feel the filth burn away,” dropping her voice to a whisper, she added, “Let only Sothis remain.”

Byleth began thrashing against her restraints, the chains magically pulling back, keeping her arms pinned behind her as she began spasming. Her voice clawed at her throat, growing raw as Byleth’s voice continued being the only way she could communicate the intense pain she was feeling. Even Sothis had woken up and was grimacing in pain.   
  
_ “I don’t know who this asshole thinks she is, attempting such a clumsy purification, but I won’t have it!” _

Byleth felt the faith magic begin pooling in a spot next to her heart, Rhea’s smile faltering as she felt the power being drawn away from Byleth’s body. Rhea frowned as the professor continued fighting her magic. The light suddenly vanished, Rhea flicking Byleths head to the side in disgust. The next moment, the Archbishop found herself launched into the air as a shockwave of pure magical energy exploded from Byleth, sending Rhea to the floor outside the cage door. The Professor gasped as she slumped to the floor, the unexpected surge of magic coupled with the torturous faith magic sapping her strength. Rhea wiped her hands on her robes, regaining her footing as she slammed the cage door, “Worry not, Professor. Even if you do not succumb today, we have all the time in the world. I’ll see you in a couple hours.”

The main wooden doors thundered closed, leaving Byleth in darkness save for the shaft of light coming through the small slit window high on the wall of her cell. The professor curling into a shuddering ball where she had fallen on the ground.

_ “Thanks, Sothis…” _

The girl yawned,  _ “Don’t mention it. But I think we both should rest now. You both look and feel like shit.” _

Byleth chuckled, though there was no humor in it,  _ “Yeah.” _

Byleth let her eyes fall closed, her shuddering breaths cool against her raw throat. A last whisper echoed in the empty space, emphasizing the loneliness now clawing at her heart, “Please be safe, Edelgard.”

* * *

“We have to go back.”

Sylvain stared at the vampire incredulously, gesturing back at the smoking monastery behind them, “Go back? Are you kidding me, lady?! We just lost the Professor trying to get you  _ out _ ! Now get on the damn pegasus and lets go!” He looked to his friend, desperate for some backup, “Ingrid, come on!”

The pegasus knight was distraught at the news they had delivered of the Professor’s loss to Catherine and Rhea. Though her logical mind screamed at her to follow the original plan, her heart had other ideas, “We can’t just leave her, Sylvain.”

The paladin threw his hands up, “Okay, whatever, lets go back and get ourselves killed. Sounds like a great plan. Hubert please tell me you’re still you’re usual annoyingly logical self.”

“If Lady Edelgard demands we rescue Byleth, I will make sure she succeeds, no matter the cost. I also would rather not leave the professor in the hands of the Archbishop. Especially since it appears our dear teacher is part demon.”

Sylvain groaned, “Oh for fucks sake,” He waved at Edelgard, “And are you really gonna go on a rescue attempt right now as weak as you are?”

Edelgard brushed him off, “I’m a vampire, I’ll be fine in a couple hours.”

Ashe looked unsure, “Are you sure we shouldn’t take some time to regroup and make a more thorough plan?”

“W-well at least with our pegasi at least we have a better chance at escaping.” Bernadetta squeaked.

Hubert nodded, they had picked up Petra and Ashe on their way which meant they had a third pegasus besides Bernie and Ingrid’s, “We need not all go, just Lady Edelgard, Dorothea and I. With those trained with Pegasi of course.”

Sylvain frowned, “Why you?”

“Well considering you don’t want to do, I am staying with Lady Edelgard.”

“I-,” Sylvain huffed, “Just don’t get yourself killed.”

“I agree,” Ferdinand chimed in, “While rescuing the professor is indeed important, I would appreciate it if you would come back in one piece,” He pecked Hubert on the cheek, “Stay safe.”

Edelgard raised an eyebrow, smirking, “Well now, you’ve certainly changed, Hubert. I never would have thought you’d end up dating a von Aegir.”

Pink dusted the mage’s cheeks as Ferdinand laughed, “Things have indeed changed since our childhood, Edelgard. It’s…” He rubbed his neck sheepishly, “Despite my constant talk of rivalry back then, it is good to see you again.”

Edelgard clasped the man’s shoulder, smiling gently, “You seem to have become a fine man, Ferdinand,” She turned her gaze to another old friend, “I could say the same about you, Caspar. You’ve come a long way from the scrappy little boy always getting into fights.”

Caspar grinned, “Yeah, though I didn’t really stop with the whole jumping into fights thing until recently. Off the battlefield, anyways.”

Dorothea nodded, “He’s always being a pain in the ass and jumping into the thickest fighting on missions. Though at least now he’s good enough to defend himself when he does it. A few years ago, Byleth would be constantly bailing him out.”

Edelgard’s smile faltered, “Speaking of Byleth, I have an idea. We should act on it quickly,” She gathered the students around, “I noticed that my cell had a window while I was imprisoned. That means they’re along an outer wall. I assume Rhea will put Byleth in a similar high security cage. I… I can follow the scent of her blood to find which one. Then Hubert and Dorothea can blast it open and use the third pegasus to carry her to safety.”

Caspar frowned, “Wait, third pegasus? What about you?”

“I can use the shadows to travel. Especially since it’s night. It just takes a lot of energy, so I only want to do it one way if I can help it. Once we free Byleth, it will be simple for me to get back here.”

Petra pumped her fist, “It is a sound plan with our limited time. Let us go!”

Caspar whined, “I have to just wait here again?”

Hubert chuckled, “Yes, but this time you have Sylvain and Ashe to keep you two company,” He mounted up behind Bernadetta, “Have fun.” 

Dorothea jumped up with Ingrid, Edelgard with Petra, and the trio of Pegasi took off back to the Monastery, keeping low over the trees.

* * *

It was rather simple to sneak back in with pegasi, most of the knights were focused on the other end of the bridge and at the outer wall repairing the damage that had been done rescuing Edelgard. Though she knew it was necessary, going around to approach from the rear of the monastery left Edelgard impatient and anxious. Who knew what Rhea was doing to Byleth in the meantime? She wouldn’t let the only person in recent memory to treat her like a person instead of a monster rot away in Rhea’s clutches. Within a few hours they were in position. Incapacitating the guards was also simple, with three magic users, one of whom was a Vampire. Though in the end, it was all Dorothea crashing the two knights together with wind magic and applying a small zap of thunder, letting their metal armor take care of the rest.

Slowly patrolling the cliff face, they eventually found the small slits marking the windows to the cells. Edelgard taking deep breaths as they passed the windows, sniffing out Byleth’s blood, “That one,” Edelgard guided the group to one of the central cells, Hubert and Dorothea preparing their magic. It would be loud, so they’d have to brute force their way through whatever defenses surrounded Byleth and get out. There was no time for subtlety. With a nod, the mages released both lightning and fire, blasting a hole in the stone leading to the prison. 

Edelgard’s breathing quickened at the sight of the person standing over Byleth, her hands aglow with Faith magic. With the barriers overwhelmed, Byleth’s screams echoed into the forest below unobstructed.

Rhea.

* * *

It hadn’t taken long for Rhea to return, she apparently had an insane level of magic regeneration to be ready again so quickly. Darkness had descended on Garreg Mach and Byleth was fairly certain she’d barely be able to move for the next few days. Sothis had finally tired herself out constantly absorbing and blasting out Rhea’s magic, so now Byleth was stuck with no choice but to grit her teeth and endure the pain. Though her teeth weren’t together for long before she was once again screaming herself hoarse. Rhea was not gentle. Though her senses were dulled from the pain, she was certain she tasted iron.

They’d reached the point that Byleth could feel herself teetering on the edge of unconsciousness when there was a deafening explosion and Rhea stumbled, losing her grip on Byleth and sending the professor flopping to the floor. She struggled to steady her breathing, struggling against the weight in her eyelids. She could just see the edge of the scorching hole in the wall from where she’d fallen. Not a second later and a ball of dark energy slammed into the defenses around the cage, soon joined by a bolt of lightning. Rhea snarled, raising her hand to channel her energy into the barriers, but she was a fraction too slow. The Archbishop grunted as the barriers shattered and the explosive magic sent her onto her back. Byleth winced as the bars of her cage were blown in, sending chunks of metal flying into the far wall, the shockwave pushing her onto her side, away from the hole. With her muscles twitching, but refusing to respond more than pathetic attempts at movement, she couldn’t get a look at whoever it was attacking, though she had an idea.

Rhea was slowly getting back on her feet when a voice sounded out behind Byleth with a very welcome and familiar foreign accent, “We give you thanks for leaving the doors open for us,” before a purple blur flew over her as Petra’s feet connected with Rhea’s chest and launched her into the hallway outside, the girl quickly jumping back to her feet and slamming the heavy wooden door. 

Dorothea hopped over Byleth and activated the protective runes on the door. And not a second too soon, as a split second later the barriers shuddered with a dull boom, no doubt Rhea attempting to blast her way back in. Byleth let out a small sigh of relief as she felt two more pairs of hands on her shackles. One blasting them apart with magic, the other seemingly tearing through the metal on their own. Once free, she was rolled over and came face to face with Edelgard. Hubert loomed over the both of them, his eyes flicking between the two women and the main cell door.

“Byleth?” Edelgard’s voice dropped to a growl as she sensed the residual magic and caught full sight of the blood dripping from the professor’s nose and mouth, “What did she do to you?”

“Hey, Edelgard,” Byleth rasped, “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Edelgard held a finger to the Professor’s lips, a small smile on her own, “Hush, Byleth. Save your strength.”

“Milady, might I suggest we leave before the Archbishop can breach the door?” Hubert asked.

Edelgard nodded, “You’re right, Hubert. Byleth can you walk?”

Byleth blinked, “I can twitch, if that helps somehow.”

The vampire huffed, “I’ll kill that woman myself for doing this to you,” She let out a grunt as she scooped up the larger woman bridal style, “Lets go everyone!”

With Ingrid’s help, Edelgard gently laid Byleth across her pegasus. It wouldn’t be the most comfortable, but at least she wouldn’t topple off with her lack of muscle control. Petra and Dorothea both jumped back on her pegasus, Hubert rejoining Bernadetta. Edelgard waved them on, “Quickly, I’ll meet you back in the forest.”

Hubert frowned, “Don’t be late, Lady Edelgard.”

The Pegasi had just left sight when the door to the cell exploded, Edelgard yanking up her tattered cape to defend her face from the splinters.

Rhea appeared through the smoke, white scales framing her face and pupils constricted to reptilian slits, “YOU! You will regret the day you stood against me! You have become a thorn in my side and you  _ will _ be removed!”

Edelgard smirked, “And I will continue being such until the day that you are no longer humanity’s oppressor. So long, Rhea,” Edelgard flourished her cape as her form melted into the shadows. The only sound remaining being Rhea’s roar of fury, echoing down the cliffside.

* * *

Back at the clearing, Caspar, Ferdinand, and Sylvain had set up an impromptu camp, now joined by Linhardt.

“What are you doing here, Linhardt?” Ingrid questioned.

“Oh, it was rather boring back at the monastery with all the fire dousing and angry knights. Nowhere to nap in peace. I was under suspicion as a Black Eagle anyways, so I left.”

Ingrid gently retrieved Byleth, lying her on a cot quickly dragged over by Caspar, “How are you feeling, Professor?”

“Like shit.”

Caspar laughed, “I’m sure you’ll be fine in no time, Professor!”

Byleth flopped her head to the side, “I’m glad one of us is feeling positive.”

“We got you back, I’d say positivity is well earned,” Byleth’s lips twitched upwards as Edelgard stepped out of the shadows, “Rhea had no idea what hit her.”

“So,” Byleth began, “Did any of you think about what to do now, since you idiots forced your help on me and now Rhea will probably get you exiled or disowned or something? Not that I’m complaining, thanks by the way, but also please tell me you thought it through at least a little bit.”

“Uhhh,” Sylvain scratched his neck sheepishly, “Not… really?”

Byleth sighed, “Oh for- Wait, we can fix this. Edelgard, are you up for teleporting them back to the monastery in front of a bunch of knights?”

The students looked at the professor in shock, “What?!”

“Just hear me out, Edelgard just has to say something about using her powers to force the Kingdom students to help us and no longer needing them, then poof, there goes any responsibility they have over what happened.”

Hubert nodded, “That could work. The Empire has become estranged from the church enough that Rhea holds little sway over the nobility. The rest of us should have little difficulty sweeping this under the rug until the time is right. Unless of course, the Archbishop wants to manipulate conflict with the Empire using the Kingdom and the Alliance, which would be rather stupid of her.”

Caspar frowned, “What about Ashe?”

The boy in question patted his friend’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about it, Caspar. I haven’t been a noble since the church took control of Gaspard holdings after Lonato’s failed rebellion. They uh… lost my adoption papers. They were just letting me finish the studies I’d paid for. I’ll be fine staying with you guys.”

Caspar didn’t look the least bit happy at that piece of information, but let the subject drop.

Edelgard smiled, “See Byleth, things will work out. Now you wait here, once I return, let us be on our way before they find us.”

* * *

Byleth had been laying there for what felt like hours. Edelgard had left with Ingrid and Sylvain and had yet to return. All she could do was watch the stars, the group forgoing a fire in case any patrolling knights were in the area. Dorothea was praising Byleth on Edelgard’s rescue when familiar red melted from the shadows.

Bernadetta perked up, “How did it go?”

Edelgard sighed, “They’re safe, I believe. I nearly got shot before I could shadow travel, but luckily the knights were too rattled by recent events to be good shots.”

Byleth flexed her muscles, deciding she’d had enough of just lying there. She slowly raised a hand, marvelling at the freeing feeling moving her own limb gave her, “Hey look, I can kinda move again.”

Edelgard was at her side an instant later, “That’s wonderful, Byleth!”

Dorothea beamed, “See, you just needed some rest.”

“Indeed,” Ferdinand added, “You will be good as new in no time!”

Edelgard’s lips fell into a frown, “Unfortunately I doubt we have time to wait. We should move now.”

Byleth shrugged weakly, “Just throw me on a horse, I’ll be fine.”

Edelgard’s frown deepened, “I am not just… throwing you on a horse. You are riding with me.”

Byleth gave her a slight smile, “As you wish, Your Highness.”

Byleth groaned as Ferdinand and Edelgard helped her up, Edelgard once again choosing to carry Byleth herself. For the sake of speed, they had to pile onto Ferdinand’s horse and the two remaining Pegasi. Byleth laughed to herself, they hadn’t fully thought all this out, had they? Oh well.

As they trotted away from the monastery, Edelgard quietly spoke into Byleth’s ear, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I…” Edelgard sighed, “For being a bit… uncooperative when you rescued me. I had believed Catherine had found me so quickly because you revealed my location.”

Byleth leaned her head back against the Princess, not able to move much more due to Ferdinand seated in front of her, “It’s a perfectly reasonable assumption. I don’t blame you, Edelgard.”

Byleth couldn’t see it, but Edelgard couldn’t help but smile at the Professor’s forgiveness. It had been a long time since she had experienced such kindness. It was… nice. Byleth was nice. Edelgard shook her head, not wanting to go any further down that line of thinking. Not yet anyways.

The group approached a crossroads, halting so the extra passengers could dismount and save the horse and pegasi some trouble. Ferdinand was kind enough to allow Edelgard to continue riding with Byleth while he continued on foot beside them. Edelgard beckoned them South, Ferdinand hesitating, “Wasn’t the plan to go to Remire Village?”

Edelgard nodded, “That was what you were supposed to do originally yes, but we must change direction.”

Ferdinand cocked an eyebrow, “Where?”

The group began following at Byleth’s insistence, the professor waving them forwards as Edelgard answered.

“Enbarr. We’ll be safer from the church in the Empire anyways. And...” The lost princess took a deep breath, “It’s about time I speak with my father.”

Byleth sighed, resting against Edelgard. This whole ordeal was nearly over. Though she was sure there would be more in the future now that they’d antagonized the church, but they’d figure that out later. For now, she just wanted to bask in the slight warmth coming from Edelgard, and her relaxing scent of lavender. She’d face the future at Edelgard’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> So now u know one of the other things that was slowing down how fast I put out Crimson Rose chapters ahgdalkghks But now I finished!! Byleth has her Vampire GF!! Will I ever expand on this AU?!?! MAYBE!! The world is filled with Gay possibilities.


End file.
